Smoke and Mirrors
by NancyBG-OldMaidWhovian
Summary: The 11th Doctor gets a summons from Professor River Song, which leads him, Amy and Rory on a mysterious and dangerous mission to save the universe from a deadly, if unexpected,  foe
1. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Doctor and his two companions were carefully making their way on snowshoes, down the snowy slopes of the hillside towards Benidorm's ruined city. They had to pause a moment while the Doctor studied a safe route across a narrow, deep crevice in the ice.

Amy shivered in the cold. She stared at the barren, lifeless landscape. In the stark silence of the snow, her breath drifted in puffs of white upon the still air. In the sunlight around them, almost infinitesimal ice crystals danced, sparkling in the air like thousands of tiny diamonds.

Further on across the snow field, the partial shadow of a towering mountain ran down the hill they were standing on, almost to the very edge of the city in the valley below.

The three of them were standing on what appeared to be an old glacier, which had a crack running down the middle of it. In places the crack was many meters wide, but in others it was mere inches.

"I have just one question, Doctor." Rory said, standing well back from the jagged edge of the crack in the snow. Somehow, it reminded him too much of the crack in time which had killed him. "Why in heaven's name do you keep snowshoes on a space ship?"

"Because like the Venusian Boy Scouts, Rory, I always like to be prepared...or was that the Andorian Girl Pirates?" The Doctor muttered, raising futuristic-looking miniature binoculars to his eyes and focusing them on the city below. "Besides, I'm wearing a toque, all snowshoer's were toques."

"Then you won't mind if I 'toook' that silly hat!" Amy said, coming up behind the doctor.

Without further ado, Amy pulled the knit cap off his head, and flung it down the crack in the ice. Mouth agape, the Doctor spun around and stared in the direction of his lost hat with a hurt look on his face.

"But..." the Doctor spluttered, "Grandma Moses gave me that..."

"Oh bravo, Amy, well done!" came a woman's voice from behind them.

"River!" Amy and Rory shouted with relief, going to her with glad hugs of greeting.

"Hello, Professor River Song." The Doctor said coolly, not bothering to turn around. "Still having hat issues, I see. Have you considered getting some therapy? I'm sure my old friend Sigmund Freud would have a field day analyzing you."

"Actually, unlike you...in _this_ regeneration, old Siggy was much more interested in my body than my mind, Doctor." River demurred sweetly.

Like the others, she was wearing a parka and warm clothing, only River had a pair of skis strapped on to her boots and was holding a pair of ski poles in her left hand. Also, unlike the Doctor and his companions, she had a laser pistol belted around her waist.

The Doctor gave what sounded like an indignant snort and continued to ignore River. Amy and Rory made up for the Doctor's feigned lack of interest, by prying her with questions.

"Why did you send for the Doctor? Because of what happened to the city?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, what happened down there, River?" Amy said, nodding towards the ruins. "Was it like, some kind of intergalactic war or something?"

River was quiet for a long moment, casting a sad glance at the Doctor's back.

"Or something, Amy." Was all River quietly answered.

"Yes, why did you ask me to come here?" The Doctor finally said, turning around to face River.

"Ah. I knew your insatiable curiosity would get the best of you, sooner or later." River told him with a mischievous smile.

"Not at all." The Doctor sniffed airily-clearly lying, "I've always wanted to visit Benidorm."

"Yeah, 'cause it's so warm and inviting." Amy pitched in sarcastically. Rory snickered at that.

"I brought you here, Doctor, because there's something down there in the city, that I think you need to see with your own eyes." River said, seriously.

"Like what?" Rory asked her.

"Rory, bit of hush. Let me do the talking." The Doctor admonished, putting a finger to his lips. He turned back to River. "Like what?"

Half an hour of slogging through snow drifts found the four of them picking their way through the deserted snowy streets of Benidorm City. Often they had crawl over the charred rubble of scattered ruins. Professor River Song pointed towards a largely intact marble building.

"In there, Doctor." She said quietly. "It used to house one of the greatest art collections in three galaxies."

"What's in there now?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

"In this case Doctor," she replied, I think showing is far better than telling."

There were no footprints anywhere, save for their own. At the top of a long set of wide steps leading up to the museum entrance, The Doctor sonicked the entry door. Nothing happened.

"Doesn't work on wood, remember?" Rory reminded the Doctor.

"Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm middle aged, not senile." The Doctor retorted.

"Sorry." Rory apologized. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then, Doctor...use our muscles."

"Men!" Amy exclaimed. "Here, give me that." She told River, pulling the gun out of it's holster.

"Er-Wait, Amy!" An alarmed Doctor and Rory said simultaneously, hurrying out of her way, as Amy pointed the pistol at the door.

"I'll take that, thanks." River said, snatching the gun away from Amy. "Stand back all of you!" She cautioned them.

Waiting for everyone to stand clear, River adjusted the settings. Then, pointing the gun at the heavy wood and metal-studded door, she sent a red-hot energy beam at the centre of the door. It shattered open with a mighty blast, sending smoke & flames up into the air.

The quartet of time travelers soon found themselves inside a cavernous entry hall. Holes in the roof let in trickles of snow from the rooftop, and the sun poked through, shining on the black and white tiled marble floors like spotlights on an empty stage. The wind moaned through the deserted rooms like a lost and lonely ghost. The building appeared largely devoid of furnishings, but for a few bronze statues.

"They're not..." Amy asked, fear suddenly seeping into her eyes, as she gazed anxiously at the statues.

"Don't worry Amy," River told her, "They're just artwork...at least, I think they are."

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and pointed it at the statues. The tip glowed green and gave off a steady hum. The Doctor checked the readings.

"No worries, Amy." He pronounced, pocketing the sonic again. "River's right. They're not angels. I didn't think they were, actually. Weeping Angels never go about naked. For transcendental existentialist beings, they can be rather prudish about such things."

"Angels? What?" Rory asked, confused. "Why would statues be angels?"

"Oh, never mind. It's not important." Amy muttered. She'd never told Rory about the Weeping Angels, she never told anyone. Amy didn't want to remember, to feel the fear and helplessness and loneliness again. The Doctor and River both gave Amy a curious look, then, carried on walking.

River lead the way up a flight of stairs, which a sign on the wall indicated lead to the modern art wing on the second level.

"This way, Doctor." River told him. Before they ascended the staircase, River glanced at Amy and Rory, following close behind. "Maybe you two had better stay down here."

"What for?" Rory asked.

"To keep an eye out in case anyone comes." River told him.

"But, you said the place was deserted." he shrugged."Are you expecting someone, then?"

"Or, are you trying to keep us away from whatever's up there?" Amy said to River, her voice betraying her sudden distrust of the woman.

"Yes." River said, firmly.

"Yes to what?" Rory frowned. "My question or Amy's?"

"Yes." River repeated. Then jerked her thumb in the Doctor's direction. "Would it help if he also told you to stay down here?"

"Why would I want to do that?" The Doctor said, suddenly distrustful like Amy. River leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"River's right." the Doctor told them firmly, his face suddenly serious. River nudged him. "Oh. Manners. Sorry." The Doctor apologized. Then he smiled. "Please stay down here, I'll be back down as soon as I can, and I promise I'll call you if I need you."

Before Amy or Rory could object any further, River and the Doctor had bounded away up the stairs. With River still acting as guide, the two of them quietly made their way down a long hall, as if they wished to not disturb the dead.

Their soft footsteps barely echoing through the halls, River led the Doctor to a large room off to the left. Most of the artwork was gone. It had been either taken to safety, destroyed or carried off by thieves, there was no way of knowing.

Like the rest of the museum, this hall was also largely empty—-except for an enormous red-orange ball, which seemed to be made of transparent perspex. It was so tall it reached almost halfway towards the arched ceiling. The exhibit was staged on a raised black platform in the middle of the room.

There was a broken skylight over the artwork, and the afternoon sun shown down, gleaming on the surface. Flakes of wind-blown snow trickled down through the hole, dusting the top of the globe with white.

"If that's the air conditioning unit, I think it's doing a brilliant job!" The Doctor remarked with a smirk on his face, as he felt a drifting snowflake land on his eyelash.

"You'd probably think a kitten painted on black velvet was high art." River laughed. Then, more somberly, she added, "However, I think you might view this particular work a lot differently, when seen from a closer perspective, Doctor."

Curiously, the Doctor followed River Song to the platform. There was a plaque near the base, giving the title of the piece and the name of the artist. The Doctor suddenly gasped.

"But...that's impossible!" he almost shouted, his voice echoing around the room. It was all Doctor could think to say. He was completely flummoxed by what he saw.

The Doctor bent down and stared down at the little brass sign mounted on the edge of the platform, disbelief etched upon his features. The words on the plaque read: '_TARDIS' Artist Unknown_.'


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

In quick succession, the Doctor's facial expressions went from astounded, to concerned, then flipped from puzzled to utterly amazed. Suddenly, River saw a big grin stretching his face from ear to ear. That was more like the Doctor she knew. He straightened up, and started walking around the big red-orange transparent globe, his hands spread wide with delight.

"Look at this! I don't remember ever seeing anything like this. Do you think it's my ship from a future regeneration? Oooh, maybe I got bored and finally got 'round to fixing the chameleon circuit!" An excited Doctor asked River, circling and staring, without bothering to look at her. "No, wait, I know: 'Spoilers.' Perhaps it's another Time Lord's TARDIS, maybe one made it through the war..." he shook his head negatively. "No, that's impossible, I would've known, somehow."

The Doctor stopped. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his parka, He stood and gazed at the artwork. Tilting his head, he looked down again at the brass plaque on the raised square base of the piece.

"Perhaps it's meant to represent a TARDIS, or Galifrey, or the race of Time Lords. Or, could be the artist simply liked the name. Perhaps it merely is what it says it is. A work of modern art by some unknown artist." The Doctor pondered.

"Oh, look. A giant ball." Rory's voice echoed from the archway leading into the exhibit room. "Well...that's...different." He said indifferently. Amy nudged him.

"Hey, don't dis the art, Rory. Art is...amazing." She told him.

"I thought I told you two to stay downstairs?" The Doctor and River asked them, both speaking at once

"We got bored. Life isn't the same without you around, Doctor." Amy said, as she and Rory walked over to stand near the giant globe. "There was nothing to do but look at three statues of nude women. And, you can only do that for so long. Right Rory?"

Rory didn't say anything. He was staring at the broken skylight in the ceiling. An elbow jab in the ribs from Amy reminded him that he was expected to agree with his wife.

"Oh yeah, right Amy. Naked women. Really...dull." Rory agreed, rolling his eyes.

"That's weird!" Amy exclaimed, moving closer to the globe and staring intently at it.

"What is?" Rory asked her, looking over Amy's shoulder but seeing nothing noteworthy to look at.

"There's a crack in the globe, running about halfway up, then...wait a minute," Amy muttered, her head cocked in puzzlement, "is that supposed to be a door?"

"Yeah, I think you're right." Rory whispered. He was about to run his fingers over the crack in the red-orange globe, when River pushed her way between him and Amy.

"Let me see." She insisted."Doctor, come and look at this." River called to him. But it was unnecessary, because the Doctor was already there behind her, leaning in for a look.

The three of them stood back as the Doctor sidled up to the crack Amy had found. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the edge of the crack. Pulling it back, he flicked the sonic device open, and checked the readings.

"That's strange, it seems to be giving off some sort of residual energy signature. Almost as if it were alive. But, I'd have sworn it was completely inanimate a few moments before."

"How can that be, Doctor?" River asked. "I didn't notice anything active. It was completely dead."

"You're right. Dead as a doornail. Which is a ridiculous saying, because doornail's were never alive to begin with. Well, except for the one's on Belzarius Three, so I suppose there's some merit to it." The Doctor muttered out loud. His hand reached out and touched the globe.

Amy and Rory leaped back, startled, as with a sudden hiss and a rising of steam, a low ramp suddenly pushed out from the base supporting the globe. The door to the interior of the globe abruptly slid open.

"Be careful!" River warned, as the Doctor cautiously walked up the ramp. He peered through the door. There seemed to be nothing to see.

The interior of the globe appeared to be as empty inside, as it looked from the outside. The Doctor held out the sonic and took some readings. He studied them carefully. Then shook his head.

"This makes no sense at all." He sighed. Then, grinning at his friends, he said, "I love it when that happens. Keeps me on my toes, trying to make sense out of the senseless. Except, you know, with politicians. That can be pretty nigh an impossible task."

"You're not going inside there, are you?" Rory asked. "Could be a trap, Doctor." He cautioned. River gave him an odd look, but no one noticed.

"Let me see!" Amy called, stepping up on the ramp beside the Doctor."

"Better not." he said, barring Amy's way with his hand. "Rory may actually have a point, Amy." The Doctor warned her.

Cautiously, the Doctor peered through the open doorway. Again, he ran his sonic through a series of buzzes as he tried different settings. His curious look soon changed to a deep frown. Shaking his head, the Doctor stared hard at the sonic and pocketed it.

"Can't get any reliable readings from out here." The Doctor told them. "It keeps fluctuating, like the energy source, if there is one, is unstable somehow. Or, perhaps the walls of this object d'art are somehow preventing a proper reading. Right then." The Doctor said positively, rubbing his hands together in eagerness, "Only one way to do this."

Without hesitation, the Doctor walked into the interior of the globe. Amy, Rory and River watched the Doctor's distorted image through the red-orange walls of the object, as he began walking a circle, sonicking the apparently empty interior of the globe. He held up the device.

"Now that's very odd indeed." They heard the Doctor say.

"What is?" Amy asked him, curiously craning her neck to see through the doorway.

"Well, a minute ago, there were traces of some kind of energy emitting from inside here, now, nothing." Without warning, the sonic suddenly gave a high-pitched squawk. "Wait a minute, I'm getting something..."

Just then, a dazzling beam of white light shot out from the top of the globe, encasing the Doctor. His body went rigid. The sonic screwdriver dropped to the floor from his stiffened, immobilized fingers.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, lunging for the door, but River pulled her back.

The Doctor's face became bathed in sweat. His mouth opened into a long, protracted, agonized scream.

"I've got to get him out of there!" Rory said, dashing up the ramp, but before he could get through the door, he was shot down by a blast from River's gun.

"Oh my God, Rory! What have you done?" Amy asked River, as she pried her horrified eyes away from Rory, to stare at River Song.

"I have no choice. I'm so very, very sorry." River said, pointing her gun at Amy. "Please don't make me use this. I'm afraid you can't help the Doctor now. There's nothing you can do to save him."

Amy could only look on helplessly, first at Rory's still body, then, at the Doctor, as he shrank, gasping, tears running down his face, into a fetal position on the floor, and his body slowly dissolved into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Amy spared only one more shocked and hateful glance at River, before running to be by her husband's side. She cradled his head in her lap, running her hand through his tousled hair, quietly sobbing. Meanwhile, the insides of the huge transparent globe began to fill with smoke. It rattled and shook on its platform. Sparks began to pop and fizzle inside its interior, from some hidden mechanism stationed at its top.

"What are you doing? Get away from him!" Amy shouted, trying to push River Song away from Rory. River had come to kneel beside Rory, with some sort of medical syringe in her hand.

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset, and believe me, you've every right to be." River said evenly, looking into Amy's eyes, "But Rory's not dead. He's just been stunned. This shot will help to bring him around."

"How can I believe that after what you just did?" Amy said, trying to shield Rory's body from River.

"Look, I need to bring Rory back to consciousness." River explained, her forehead creased with worry. "That machine is about to explode, and when it does, the three of us really don't want to be here. Now, I can't lift Rory by myself and neither can you. We need him awake and moving, or he really is going to die, and probably us with him.." she checked her wrist watch, "That thing's going to blow in exactly two minutes and forty-three seconds. Amy," River said seriously, "Even if it's for the last time of your life, just this once, you _are_ going to have to trust me."

"OK," Amy nodded reluctantly. She glanced behind her as smoke from the globe began to fill the exhibit hall. Only then was Amy aware of the noise. The air around them was rent by a series of violent cracks, as the perspex the object was made from, began to develop fissures along its surface. "I'm not saying that I trust you professor, but for Rory's sake, I'll take the chance that you may be telling the truth."

Without delay, River Song plunged the needle into Rory's neck. Almost immediately he let out a gasp of breath, and his body convulsed. River propped him up and indicated that Amy should do the same.

"We need to get him off this ramp and up and walking." She told Amy.

"Oh my God, I had no idea he was this heavy." Amy grunted. "There's no way we can get him down all those stairs in time!" She was trying valiantly to bear her share of Rory's weight. "When we get home—if we ever get home, I am so putting him on a diet." She muttered under her breath. "No more totties with cheese and beans for you, Rory!"

"Eh—wha?" Was all a groggy Rory could answer, as he swayed drunkenly upright between the two women.

Instead of heading for the arched entryway leading out of the exhibit hall, River Song headed instead for one of the tall, lead paned windows at the side of the hall. She gave the half-awake Rory over to Amy. Walking up to the window, she placed her hands against it and peered through it.

"Where are you going?" Amy huffed, struggling with keeping Rory upright, "You said we had to get out of here!"

Instead of an answer, River stood back and aimed her pistol at the window. This time, instead of a red ray, a blue ray emitted from the gun, causing the window to disintegrate completely. Grabbing Rory under the armpit, River helped Amy move him over to the broken window.

"Oh no. Tell me you're not thinking of doing what I think you are?" Amy asked, knowing the answer already.

"Come on, Amy, where's your sense of adventure?" River smiled grimly. She looked past Amy at the havoc the break up of the globe was wreaking on the building. "I'll go through first, and help you with Rory. We've got to hurry!"

Already, the red-orange globe was shaking so violently, that chunks of the ceiling were beginning to rain down. Flames were shooting out of the open door of the object, and the wooden base it rested on had caught fire. The pair of them, with only a little help from Rory, managed to get him through the window.

They found themselves standing on a small flat section of the roof, less than two meters wide. It appeared to house some kind of ventilation unit. Unfortunately, all around them, the rest of the slate shingled roof sloped away at a steep angle. Amy stood at the edge of the flat roof, but didn't want to look down. Though only two and a half stories up, it still seemed like an awfully long drop down to the pavement below.

"Now what?" She asked River.

"Sit down, Amy, hold Rory upright." River instructed.

Amy was about to argue, but then the building gave a great shake, and she found herself sitting down anyway, as she was thrown off-balance. Rory lay in a daze in front of her. Amy propped him in an upright position, the back of his head resting against her chest, while she held on to him tightly.

"What are you going to dooooooo-!" Amy screamed the last word. That's because River Song had given her a big push over the edge of the roof.

Sliding on her bottom down the roof, grasping Rory, Amy screamed in terror the whole way. When she and Rory shot over the edge of the roof, she closed her eyes and hoped this wouldn't be too painful. Much to her surprise, they both landed with a soft plop, smack in the middle of a high snow drift. The drift had been blown against the building, and was deep enough to cushion their fall.

Amy's head came out of the snow, gasping from the cold and fear. Seconds later, Rory's head also poked up from the snow. The cold rush of wind from the fall, followed by being unceremoniously dunked into the icy drift, had helped to revive him.

"What the? Amy! Why are we covered with snow?" He spluttered.

"Head's up!" River's voice called from above, as her body shot down the roof. "Yeee-haaa!" She shouted with glee, as she shot off the roof and plummeted into the snowdrift beside Amy and Rory. She grinned at the open-mouthed pair. "Well kiddies, that was more exhilarating the the bobsled run at Lake Placid. But I really think we should run now."

And indeed, glass and building materials were raining down, and flames were shooting out of the windows of the upper floors of the building. A sound like distant thunder could be heard. The machine was on the cusp of exploding, and Amy could feel the ground beneath them shaking with the violent rumbling of the mysterious globe.

With River's help, Amy and Rory picked themselves out of the snow drift, and sprinted away. They'd gone maybe ten meters, when the building abruptly exploded, throwing all three of them to the ground.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Rory asked, helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, Rory. Cheers." Amy replied, kissing him on the cheek. "But look," she nodded towards the museum, "it's completely gone." And, it was. Nothing but a blackened hole in the ground remained.

"You tourists," River interrupted, "Always stopping to gawk. Come on, we've got to get back to the TARDIS."

"Where are you taking us?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"To the Shadow Proclamation." River told them, striding off into the snow, looking up at the distant blue speck of the TARDIS, starkly outlined on the white hillside.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

River Song had remained tight-lipped on the journey back, refusing to answer any questions. Re-tracing the path they'd made in the snow on the way to Benidorm City, River told them to save their breaths. And in part, she was right. The climb up the snowy slopes of the hill proved much more exhausting than going down.. Still, now that they were safely back inside the Doctor's ship, Amy was not about to be put off.

"OK, so what's this Shadow Proclamation when it's at home?" Amy asked. She was standing defiantly with her arms folded, directly behind River as the woman piloted the TARDIS.

"Intergalactic police agency. A futuristic outer space version of your Interpol, I suppose."River replied, as she concentrated on sending the TARDIS to the correct point in time and space. "Only instead of proper policemen, they use freelancers, thugs for hire called the Judoon."

"So, you're like, turning yourself into the police?" Rory said, helping Amy out of her parka.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. And you can take my coat as well, Rory." River answered, pausing from her tasks to hold out her arms so Rory could remove her parka. "You asked what happened to Benidorm, Amy. The Doctor happened. He destroyed it. Only, he didn't remember, because technically, it didn't happen to him yet."

"I don't believe you!" A shocked Amy told her.

"I'm sorry Amy." River said softly, looking at her with saddened eyes. "I'm afraid it's true.

"But..." Rory stuttered, after he'd deposited the coats on the nearby jump seat, "I'm sure he must've had some kind of good reason. The Doctor I know would never do that sort of thing. He's a good man."

"Yes," River whispered to herself, turning back once again to the TARDIS console, "he's a very good man."

Flipping a switch, River watched the time rotor at the centre of the column fall still. For a long moment, she simply stood in front of the console, gearing herself up for what was to come. Then, she turned to face Amy and Rory. They were watching her, arms linked together as if for moral support, with the mixed emotions of anger, fear and confusion in their expressions.

"We've landed." River said with a forced smile. "Think I'll go and have myself arrested. Care to join me?"

River, Amy and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS and into a wide, cold, sterile looking and dimly lit main reception hall. A staircase led to an observation balcony. Rory felt Amy's hand grasping his arm, and gazed in open-mouthed surprise at what had just marched into the room. The three of them were immediately surrounded by giant creatures in enormous helmets, wearing protective upper body armour and black leather kilts. The only object in the room was some sort of computer console. Its holographic projection screen showed a Judoon trooper an analysis of the TARDIS. The glow from the computer gave the room a bluish hue.

One of the creatures removed its helmet. Amy and Rory both gasped at seeing what appeared to be a rhinoceros. It pulled out some sort of gun and pointed it at River Song.

"That's...ridiculous! It's a rhinoceros." Rory whispered to Amy, incredulously.

"Erm-yeah, I kind of noticed that, Rory." She whispered back to him.

"Noh, pro, clo, toh, fro, mo!" The helmet-less Judoon demanded.

"Oh. Go. Blow...it out your ear." River mimicked the rhino creature, sarcastically. "I'm here to see the Shadow Architect. I believe she's expecting me. You can scan me all you like," she told them, turning around with her arms raised, as the Judoon scanned her body with a hand-scanner, "I'm not armed. And these two with me are witnesses. They're not to be harmed in any way, you got that, big boy?"

A short while later, Amy and Rory found themselves alone in a small chamber. River had been marched away by a pair of Judoon, leaving the other two to be conducted to this place, by a taciturn but polite albino woman with red eyes. On a raised dais was a shiny black table and a matching straight-back chair. Just below the table and chair, was a small metal cage which also contained a chair. The place where Amy and Rory were sat was part of a row of benches. It looked remarkably much like an earth court room. They were left alone with a single, silent Judoon guard to watch over them.

"What are we doing here?" Rory whispered, shifting uncomfortably on the hard bench.

"How should I know, Rory?" Amy answered in a hushed voice. "Why are we whispering?"

"Erm-?" was all Rory could say, before he was interrupted by the sudden opening of the room's one door. When it slid open, the marching feet of a Judoon platoon could be heard, just outside, drawing closer. Abruptly, the marching feet stopped.

Rory and Amy both turned in their seats, to see what the commotion was about. As they looked on, River was marched in, in handcuffs, flanked by two guards. She was seated on a bench in the front row, on the opposite side of the aisle from them. Amy saw River smile and wink at her, as she went past. After a few moments, a tall older woman came in. She was also an albino, wearing a long black gown, with her white hair piled primly on her head. It didn't take any translation for Amy to guess that this was what passed for a judge.

Without speaking to, or even so much as glancing at anyone else in the room, the woman in the black gown seated herself behind the desk. The woman who had escorted Amy and Rory to the room, now reappeared with a sheaf of documents and what looked like a small laptop computer in her hands. She placed them both on the desk.

"These are all the files we have in regards to this case, Shadow Architect." the woman said with an air of humility. The judge behind the desk gravely nodded her acknowledgement. The clerk bowed subserviently to the judge, and departed.

"The witnesses are here. Let us now bring in the prisoner to answer to the charges." The Shadow Architect said to one of the Judoon guards.

Amy and Rory looked at each other, confused. River Song was already in the room, what other prisoner could they mean? The guard had left the room, but returned very shortly with a manacled man in tow. For just a moment, Amy almost forgot to breathe. She heard Rory suck in his breath.

"What the hell?" Rory muttered, staring unbelievingly at the prisoner. It was the Doctor!


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The Doctor was marched down the aisle between the rows of benches. The prisoner's cage was in front of, and slightly to the right of of the desk, so that he would be on the judge's left as the trial went on. As he passed by Rory and Amy, the Doctor's face lit up in a jovial smile.

"Oh, hello, Amy, Rory." The Doctor called out to them. "Nice of you to join us. I'd wave, but I'm afraid my hands are tied on that little score."

And indeed, the Doctor's hands were manacled to a chain connected to his waist, virtually pinning his hands in front of him. The helmeted Judoon escorting him, nudged the Doctor forward, while a second Judoon, his helmet removed, held open the door to the cage.

"_Clo, moh, toh, vro_!" The un-helmeted Judoon ordered, as the Doctor stood before the cage door.

The Doctor had to stoop to enter the cage, which was quite small for his large frame. Its bars suddenly took on a silvery gleam, as the cage was abruptly lit with the glare of a harsh white light , which had just switched on overhead. Looking only slightly disheveled, the Doctor sat down on a chair placed in the centre of the cage. The whole set up was obviously not intended for the prisoner's comfort.

Through the door at the rear of the room, about two dozen spectators filed through. They were an odd assortment of alien creatures, androids and humanoids, with a sprinkling of the red eyed albino women who served the Shadow Proclaimation. As the spectators seated themselves, two of the younger albino women detached themselves from the crowd. They silently came forward to stand respectfully in front of the desk. Amy assumed that perhaps they were the barristers whom would be presenting their cases to the judge.

"Why is the Doctor on trial?" Rory leaned over and whispered to Amy, "Do you think it has something to do with that Benidorm place?"

Before Amy could reply, the tall albino woman in black, sharply rapped the top of her shiny black desk with a hexagonal shaped glass gavel.

"There shall be no conversation whatsoever," the woman pronounced coldly, "while these proceedings are in progress. Because this is a death penalty trial, no interference will be tolerated, is that understood? Any violators will be arrested and taken away. They will be duly prosecuted at the close of this trial. The penalty for speaking without permission is three years confinement on the penal colony of Glynnbeck."

Rory looked sheepishly at Amy, and shrugged. Amy took hold of his hand and squeezed it. The pair of them looked on as the Shadow Architect glanced at the computer in front of her.

"It seems that our main witness has been delayed for a short time." The Shadow Architect told the courtroom. "Therefore, we will begin with the testimony by our secondary witnesses. Advocate Aditsan, Counter-Advocate Zonta, you may begin. Call your first witness."

The albino woman on the left turned towards River Song. She instructed River to stand before the Shadow Architect. River calmly complied, not once bothering to even so much as glance in the Doctor's direction.

"Please state your name for the records." The advocate asked River.

"River Song." she replied in a clear voice.

"Now, please tell this court how many times you have been with the person you know as the Doctor, in his present physical appearance, Ms. Song?"

"I've been with him twice so far, in his present regeneration, advocate." River responded.

"I will now instruct you to look at the man in the cage, known to this court as prisoner 4360581." The advocate asked. "If you'll please tell the court, do you recognize the prisoner as the Time Lord known as the Doctor?"

"No, I do not." River replied to the advocate, after she had turned and faced the Doctor.

The Doctor, in turn, stared at River in open-mouthed surprise and dismay. Amy and Rory exchanged puzzled glances."What the...?" Amy silently mouthed to Rory. She wondered if River had some secret plan to help the Doctor, or if she was merely trying to save her own neck.

"What? _What_?" An incredulous Doctor said out loud.

"The prisoner will be silent until called on to speak!" The Shadow Architect commanded sternly, rapping the desk with her gavel.

"What're ya' gonna' do?" The Doctor snorted. "Convict me of this crime, execute me, re-arrest me for speaking out of turn, convict me all over again, and then take my dead body to the penal colony to rot away for three years?" .

"No, prisoner 4360581. If you interrupt these proceedings again, you will be found automatically guilty of both crimes, and serve three years before being executed." the Shadow Architect informed him.

"Oh. Sorry. Shutting up now." A more humble Doctor apologized.

"Would you say that you and the Doctor are friends, Ms. Song?" the advocate said.

"In this regeneration, yes." River answered.

"And yet, you say you don't know prisoner 4360581, whom fits the Doctor's present description exactly. Is that because you have something to hide, Ms. Song?" River Song suddenly looked very nervous.

"I object, Shadow Archetype." the counter-advocate protested. "Unless advocate Aditsan has evidence to sustain her implications, she may not take this line of questioning."

"Objection upheld." the Shadow Architect pronounced, banging the desk with her gavel. "I instruct you to either change the question, advocate Aditsan, or conclude your time with this witness." Hearing this, River gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Then I hereby relinquish the witness, but respectfully request the right to re-call her to testify at a later time, if so needed.." The Shadow Architect nodded her permission at the advocate. "Your witness, counter-advocate Zonta." The advocate said contritely, stepping aside.

"Ms. Song." The counter-advocate began, "You say that you've spent time with the Doctor twice in his present regeneration. Yet, you've indicated now, that you do not know prisoner 4360581. Why is that?"

"Because that is not the real Doctor." River said solemnly


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

At hearing River's testimony that he wasn't himself, the Doctor squirmed in his seat, as if he dearly wanted to say something. But his Judoon guard gave a warning snort, and the Doctor subsided. On the benches, Amy and Rory were also shifting about uncomfortably, more confused than ever.

"And if the prisoner is not the Doctor, who is he then?" The counter-advocate asked.

"A cheap designer knock-off!" Came a shout from the back of the room.

"Silence!" The Shadow Architect yelled, again giving her glass gavel such hard raps, it was a wonder it didn't shatter. "The witness may not speak until instructed to do so! We will have order in this courtroom, is that clear? One more word out of turn here, and I'll have everyone involved arrested, the witnesses included."

Amy and Rory couldn't have spoken anyway. They were staring, jaws agape, at the sight which greeted their eyes. It was the Doctor! Two Doctors in one courtroom! How could that be? Amy shook her head in disbelief, and Rory looked dazed.

The Doctor in his cage also looked bewildered. He started shaking his head, as if a buzzing insect was bothering him. The second Doctor came strolling down the aisle, accompanied by a helmeted Judoon. As he passed Amy and Rory, he grinned at them with genuine affection in his eyes. He then stood before the shiny black desk.

"I respectfully apologize for my unasked for outburst, Shadow Architect." The second Doctor said gravely, giving a small bow. "With your permission, I will go over and sit on the witness bench, and silently wait to testify at your convenience."

"Very well, Doctor. We accept your apology. You may be seated." The Shadow Architect told him.

Walking over to the front row benches, the Doctor quietly sat down next to Amy. Without attracting any undue attention from the Shadow Architect or Judoon, he grasped both their hands,. He gave them a reassuring squeeze. The Doctor never once even so much as looked at the prisoner in the cage, but did manage to let slip a sly wink in River's direction.

"Ms. Song," the counter-advocate continued, "May I ask again, if you see the Time Lord known as the Doctor in this courtroom? And if yes, would you point him out for the court?"

"Yes." River said, "I do see him, counter-advocate Zonta. He is sitting on the witness bench, next to the witness known as Amy Pond."

"And, were you aware that there were two identical Doctors before entering this courtroom?"the Counter-advocated questioned.

"Yes." River responded.

"Then, if you please, tell the court the circumstances which lead to this knowledge." the counter-advocate instructed.

"I was sitting in a kerbside cafe in the Ville Souterraine, which is a suburb on the moon colony of Viridian Fromage." River explained, "I had just paid my cheque, and was about to leave, when I thought I overheard someone near me mutter the word, '_Time Lord_'..."

"Objection, Shadow Architect!" Advocate Aditsan called out. "Hearsay is admissible in this court."

"Objection is upheld." The woman seated at the desk said, with yet another bang of her gavel.

Rory was sat there, thinking to himself where he'd like to put that gavel. He looked at Amy. She was both holding his hand, and the Doctor's. Her hand felt damp and clammy. She noticed him staring at her, and smiled wanly. Apparently his wife was every bit as confused and distressed as he was. He was brought back to the events unfolding before him, with the counter-advocate's next words.

"Ms. Song, without mentioning anything about overheard conversations, were there any specific actions by anyone, which you personally witnessed, which led up to your belief that prisoner 4360581 is not the Doctor?"

"Yes, While seated in the cafe, something attracted my attention to two pedestrians whom had paused near my table. I saw an intergalactically known Maladorian terrorist , being greeted another person." River calmly explained. "I couldn't see who the other person was, because he or she had their back to me. However, I did clearly see the photograph, which the unknown individual handed to the terrorist. Shortly thereafter, the Maladorian left the cafe. I followed him to a disused rocket fuel depot. Once inside, I tailed him to a storage pit under the depot. There, I saw him take the photo and show it to a third party."

"Do you know who this third party was, Ms. Song?" the advocate inquired.

"Yes." River nodded, "It was the Nestine Consciousness."

"And, would you please tell the court what or whom was displayed in the photograph the Malodorian terrorist showed the Nestine Consciousness?" The counter-advocate asked.

"It was a photograph of the Doctor, in his present regeneration." River answered steadily.

"And, if you will please tell the court," The counter-advocate said, "exactly how it came to pass, that you are so certain that prisoner 4360581 is not the Doctor, but that the man you indicated as being seated next to witness Amy Pond, is?"

"Because the Nestine Consciousness discovered my presence, kidnapped me, and obtained detailed information about the Doctor from my mind, through the use of a Draconan mind probe." River told her. "However, a few weeks after my imprisonment by the Nestine Consciousness, I'd found that the Doctor too, had just been taken, and was also being held prisoner."

"And then what happened, Ms. Song?" the counter-advocated asked quietly.

"After weeks of captivity, we both managed to escape."River paused briefly, and suddenly looked tired. "Unfortunately, by that time, the Nestine's auton Doctor had already been produced and programmed, and it was too late to stop him from hijacking the TARDIS. Due to the auton Doctor's interference, events unfolded which nearly destroyed the entire fabric of time and space. Fortunately, the Doctor somehow managed to imprint enough of his personality on to the fake, that it was unable to complete its task. After we escaped, we set up a trap for the auton Doctor, with the help of the Shadow Proclamation."

"Why do you think the Nestine Consciousness did this?" The counter-advocated questioned River.

"Objection!" the advocate called, "Opinions of witnesses cannot be construed as factual testimony!"

"Opinions of witnesses are allowable, if the question has relevance in regards to possible motives, Shadow Architect." the counter-advocate said.

"Objection annulled." the Shadow architect pronounced, with a bang of her gavel. "You may answer the question, Ms. Song."

"I believe the Nestine Consciousness may be working for someone else." River stated. " The Doctor, the real Doctor, will testify that they have a strong survival instinct, it's illogical that the the Nestine would want to destroy the fabric of time. They'd only be destroying themselves. I believe that there is someone else at work here, using the Nestine for his own purposes. Someone with immense power. Someone completely evil."

"Thank you Ms. Song, that will be all for now." The counter-advocate told her. She turned to the Shadow Architect. "With the court's permission, at this time, I would like to call prisoner 4360581 to give testimony."

The Shadow Architect nodded to the Judoon guarding the cage. It pressed the button of a device it held in its hand. Two beeps sounded, and the cage door swung open. The Doctor in the cage shuffled out. His face wore a blank expression, as the helmetless Judoon escorted him to stand before the Shadow Architect.

"I would also, with your permission Shadow Architect, ask our main witness to please come forward." The counter-advocate said.

The Doctor—the real one, got up from the bench and came down the aisle, to stand before the judge's dais. The prisoner kept his eyes forward, seemingly staring at nothing. The Doctor stood next to the counter-advocate, but was looking at the prisoner. He had genuine sorrow projecting from his eyes and wrinkling his brow. He wanted to tell the prisoner how sorry he was for what was about to happen. But, not being allowed to speak, under penalty of imprisonment, the Doctor held his tongue.

Another Judoon marched forward from the back of the room. Its enormous black helmet bobbed forward, as it bowed to the Shadow Architect. Its gloved hand held out a small black box with several lights flashing on it, to the counter-advocate. She took it silently, and the helmeted Judoon retraced his steps back up the aisle, to where he and another Judoon stood guard by the door.

"I will now present clear and irrefutable evidence that the man on my left is the real Doctor," the counter-advocate told the Shadow Architect, "and that prisoner 4360581 is an impostor, guilty of numerous violations of dozens of conventions, clauses and articles which are contained within the one-hundred and forty-fifth ratification of the Shadow Proclamation Treaty."

"With your permission, I will now take a tissue sample from your arm." the counter-advocate said to the Doctor.

"Permission granted, counter-advocate." The Doctor solemnly nodded his assent.

"Let the records show that this witness has given his permission for the court to run our tests. The tests include direct genetic sampling of both the witnesses' and the prisoner's DNA and RNA, as well as cytogenetic testing of the chromosomes, to determine beyond any reasonable doubt, whom is the the actual Doctor, and whom is the alleged auton." The counter-advocate faced the other Doctor. "At this time, prisoner 4360581 is instructed to remove his jacket and roll up his sleeve. For the court records, I will remind the prisoner that the testing of prisoners for legal purposes is mandatory, and may not be refused except in cases of proven religious taboos."

"The witness will please remove his jacket and roll up his sleeve." the counter-advocate instructed the Doctor.

The Doctor took off his jacket and tossed it to Rory. This caused a raised eyebrow from the Shadow Advocate, but other than glowering at the Doctor, she remained silent. The counter-advocate fiddled with some buttons on the small black box. She then pressed the box against the Doctor's arm.

"_Ow_!" The Doctor cried out, as the dual needles in the device plunged into his arm. The Shadow Architect banged the desk with her gavel.

"May I ask permission to speak." The Doctor said, wincing as the device was withdrawn from his arm.

"Granted." The Shadow Architect spoke. "What is it the witness wishes to say?"

"Erm—you're not going to arrest me for saying '_ow_,' are you?" The Doctor asked. "Because that would be really embarrassing. I mean, I wouldn't want to be in a cell next to some ax murderer or a Slyther, and have him or it ask what I was in for. '_I was arrested for saying 'ow' in court_'? That wouldn't make much of an impression, would it?"

"Very well." The Shadow Architect said, frowning. She made it clear by her expression, that she she found the Doctor's request distasteful. "The court acknowledges that your outburst of '_ow_,' was not intentional, an therefore it is to be stricken from the record...albeit very reluctantly."

"This device takes approximately ninety centons to give a result." The counter-advocate told the court. "In the meantime, I will now test the prisoner."

The prisoner's jacket was draped over his left shoulder. His Judoon guard had already removed the shackles. The prisoner Doctor had rolled up his right sleeve, and stood woodenly, staring straight ahead, with his bared arm outstretched. As the counter-advocate turned to put the device in his arm, the prisoner Doctor gave a sudden jerk. Without warning he lashed out with his arm, knocking the counter-advocate to the floor. She hit her head on the edge of the raised dais which held the judge's desk, and lay still, apparently unconscious or dead.

The Judoon guard reacted immediately, pulling his gun on the prisoner, but it was too slow. The prisoner Doctor's hand snapped away from the wrist, revealing a built-in gun. It shot the Judoon dead. The other two Judoon who were guarding the door, came charging down the aisle past Amy and Rory.

"_Plo toh, moh, fro, kro_!" one of them yelled though his helmet speaker, as it pointed its gun at the prisoner.

Rory had had the presence of mind to grab onto Amy and pull her down to the floor with him. The auton Doctor took a hit from a guard's gun. It seemed to have no effect. He shot the two Judoon before they could reach him. He turned and shot down the young advocate, who had leaped up onto the dais which held the judge's desk, trying to protect the Shadow Architect. In the meantime, most of the spectators were crying out in fear, and running for the exit, preventing other Judoon from entering the courtroom.

"Rory!" The Doctor shouted, "My jacket! Throw it here!"

The auton Doctor was just turning to shoot down the Shadow Architect, when the Doctor caught the jacket Rory tossed to him. The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his sonic screwdriver. Getting in close, he aimed the sonic device about thirty centimeters from the auton's hand. Pressing down on it, it lit up and gave off its familiar buzzing sound. The auton's hand exploded in a shower of sparks.

Before the Doctor could move away out of reach, the auton Doctor turned, and reached into the pocket of its own jacket. He pulled out the Elvis scarf which Rory had given him, dropping the jacket on the floor. He slipped behind the Doctor, wrapped the Elvis scarf around the Doctor's neck like a garrote, and began to choke him.

The Doctor's eyes began to glaze over, as he had the life slowly choked out of him. Vaguely, he heard Amy call out his name. The Doctor was powerless to stop the His vision began to go dim, he heard a roaring in his ears. Suddenly, the auton let go. The Doctor fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He looked up, only to see the copy of himself, melting away into a puddle on the floor.

"Anti-plastic." River said, standing over the Doctor with a smug smile on her face. She held up an empty vial. "Never leave home without some."

As the auton slowly "died," the Doctor knelt beside it. It looked at the Doctor with a confused expression on its face."

"But...but...I'm you." it whispered.

"You're not. You're living plastic, a creation of the Nestine Consciousness." The Doctor said sympathetically. "And, I'm sorry this had to happen. But I need to know. Who is behind all of this?" Sensing death was near, he spoke more urgently, "Please, it's important, tell me, who paid to have you impersonate me? Who wants to destroy time that badly? Tell me!"

"I'm...not...sure...I think...it was the...tr...the tr..." Then, the auton closed its eyes and completely melted into a pool of goo on the floor.

Hours later, the Doctor, River Song, Amy and Rory were all reunited inside the TARDIS. River was helping the Doctor pilot the ship. Amy and Rory stood nearby, watching.

"Doctor, just how long was that fake Doctor with us in the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Too long, Amy." Was all the Doctor would say. He and River shared a meaningful glance."

"Who do you think was behind it? Shouldn't we be looking for him...or it? Amy questioned him. "I think I heard that...thing, start to say a name."

"It's hard to say." The Doctor shrugged. "Whatever he was telling me began with a TR. Could mean anything; Trion's, Triads, Tractators, Trickster, Tritovore...Donald Trump...never trust a rich man with a bad hairpiece."

"But it's all over now, all's well that end's well, ey?" Rory stated cheerfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." River told him mysteriously.


	7. Chapter 8

Authors Note: _I personally dislike writing forward notes before a chapter, as I think it gets in the way of my readers plunging right into the story. But in this case, an explanation is in order. I resubmitted this due to issues with downloads, Google docs and openoffice (can't use libreoffice on my computer.) Sorry for any inconvenience, and thanks for taking the time out of your day (or night) to read my work, it's deeply appreciated.*****_SpinsterWhovian_._

Smoke and Mirrors-  
>EPILOGUE:<p>

Hours later in the TARDIS, River Song paused and stared across the console at the Doctor. He was engrossed with fiddling with some bit of the TARDIS which has accidentally fallen off.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" River asked.

"Tell who what?" The Doctor muttered, hunched over the controls, busy sonicking something.

"Oooh, I love it when you use bad grammar." River replied cheekily. "The Oncoming Storm messing up his English." She smiled as she imagined the Doctor's frown. Then, River grew more serious. "Amy and Rory. They should know the truth, Doctor."

"I don't know, River." The Doctor sighed. Still hunched over, he leaned his palms against the console. "They're not seasoned time travelers...at least, not yet. I don't know if their minds could handle all of the..._complexities_ involved. You know, all of that wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."

"But I think you know there is more to this whole situation, then any of us can guess, Doctor. Even you." River told him gravely, moving a little closer to him. "You could have died, never to regenerate again."

Standing up against the console, the Doctor's face glowed greenish blue from the reflection of the time rotor. It wheezed like an old man, as it rose and fell with the regularity of a grandfather's clock pendulum. The Doctor watched its motion for a moment, before he answered her.

"Everything dies, River." The Doctor said quietly, sadly. "Well, except maybe for Captain Jack. Every time I regenerate, I die a little. It's not the dying that's hard. It's the living. The going on with your life, with the knowledge always there, that nearly all those things that made you what you are—your home, your family, the very world which shaped you and enriched you with its experiences, is gone forever. Vanished from all of time and space, never to return. Except, perhaps, in your memories. For me, River, there are some things far worse than dying."

Then, as if sensing that his mood was going somewhere it didn't want it to go, the Doctor looked up and grinned at River Song.

"Still, it's not all bad. I mean, look at me! Eleventh regeneration, and here I am, young and fit." He thumped his chest hard, which caused him to wince and cough. "Better to die active and happy, than old and gimpy and wearing adult nappies."

"Well, you'd better not ask me to change them, Doctor." River replied, wrinkling her nose. "I'm rubbish around babies. I had to change a baby nappie once, don't think I'd fancy something bigger in there."

"You're not getting any younger yourself, you know." The Doctor said, straightening up and checking the readings on his sonic screwdriver. He was glad for any change of topic. "You should settle down, River, get yourself a home, a family of your own, stop traipsing around with vagabond Time Lord traveler."

"Oh no, I don't think so." River laughed. "I've had too many adventures to become some old housefrau, Doctor. I'm an adventure all unto myself! I'm too much like you, I suppose." She stood beside him, looked up into his face. "Why _did_ you agree to allow that auton double to take over your TARDIS? You risked this ship, the universe, even alternate universes, to capture your double. You were playing a little too close to the edge this time, I think. The fall would've killed us all."

The Doctor suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He didn't like being reminded of something he was trying not to think too hard about.

"I suppose, like Lord Cardigan ordering the Light Brigade to charge the Russian cannons, I thought it was a really good idea, at the time." The Doctor sniffed. He frowned when a flashing light suddenly appeared virtually under his nose, and bent down to have a closer look. "Would you mind going over there and re-setting the astronomic inlet port valve, River? It's on the opposite side of the console, to your right."

"Yes, I know where it is, Doctor." She answered tersely, and hurried over to the bit of machinery giving the trouble. River paused and looked up at the Doctor. "You never did find out who is behind all of this."

"No," the Doctor nodded, "but I'm sure he's not finished with me yet. I only have to bide my time, and he'll rear his ugly little meglamanical head once again." He gave her a puzzled look. "Are you oing to adjust that valve or not?" Then, sonicking the console again, the Doctor added, "Everything happens, sooner or later. I can wait."

"Yes Doctor," River whispered to herself, jiggling the faulty valve switch, "and while you're killing time waiting, time may be waiting to kill you."

THE END.


End file.
